Marluxia vs Hidan
Marluxia vs. Hidan is a Death Battle by Joshua foote 14. Interlude Wizard: It looks like we're making two villains fight each to the death. Boomstick: Hooray for evil versus evil! Wizard: One of them is a nobody whose a member of Organization XIII. His name is Marluxia. Boomstick: How is he a nobody? Marluxia is awesome! Wizard: I see what you did there. The other contestant is Hidan, the immortal Akatsuki member. Boomstick: Wait, if he's immortal...then why is he participating in a Death Battle? Wizard: We're going to bend the rules a bit for in the event that he loses. Boomstick: OK then! Marluxia Wizard: Marluxia is the eleventh member of Organization XIII. However, he decided to betray the organization. It turns out he actually didn't want a heart. Boomstick: He also thought that Xemnas was using them...and he was! Wizard: To that, he decided to use Namine to modify Sora's memories so that he could get him to do what he wanted! Boomstick: Then he and Larxene could overthrow Organization XIII! Wizard: Unfortunately, that plan went to the World Of Darkness. Boomstick: Both Marluxia AND Larxene got killed! And yet here Marluxia is...starring in a Death Battle. Wizard: Yes...Death Battle combatants always return to life for another Death Battle. Boomstick: Why do they keep fighting other people to the death? Wizard: I don't know but it makes for a good show. Boomstick: Marluxia wields a massive scythe known as the Graceful Dahlia! Wizard: With it he can use techniques such as Death Scythe and Blossom Shower. Boomstick: He was strong enough to fight evenly with Axel...though of course he didn't send out his giant Nobodies to finish the job. He used Namine as a shield. Wizard: And yes, it was cowardly. Boomstick: Marluxia can also turn himself into a pinwheel of doom! Wizard: He most certainly can. He can also summon a Nobody and mount it to charge into his foes. Boomstick: If that fails, he can summon a Nobody that's basically an angel of death. It can shoot laser beams! Wizard: It can also blow enemies away... Boomstick: However, Marluxia also happens to be vulnerable while he's using it...he's firmly rooted in place...much like a flower. Wizard: It's ironic. Boomstick: Marluxia's trump card is Doom! If his opponent doesn't stop him, they'll lose instantly! Wizard: Aside from his fighting skills, Marluxia is also a good planner. Boomstick: Onto Hidan! Hidan Wizard: Hidan is a member of the Akatsuki, a group of evil ninja that are trying to collect each of the tailed beasts. Boomstick: Naturally, this makes them the enemies of Naruto and Gaara! Wizard: Speaking of Gaara, they managed to extract the tailed beast from him. So if you're wondering why Gaara seems to be handicapped in his Death Battles these days...now you know. Boomstick: Hidan and his partner Kakuzu captured the two-tailed beast! However, they were rather late in their line of work. Wizard: Hidan later went on to kill Asuma, who was Shikamaru's sensei! Boomstick: I'm sure that Shikamaru was totally willing to forgive him after that. Wizard: No he was not. That proved to be the end of him. Shikamaru blew him up and buried him alive. He's not coming back. Boomstick: Except for Death Battle, of course! Wizard: One of Hidan's greatest abilities is that he cannot die. Boomstick: He can't die? I'm so jealous! Wizard: He also wields an enormous scythe...and yes, so does his opponent. That's why we're making them fight each to the death basically. Boomstick: If he obtains his opponent's blood, he can use it to mutilate his opponent and then stab them in the heart! Wizard: If that happens, then the fight's basically over. It also makes him look more like the Grim Reaper than he does before. Boomstick: Did we mention that Hidan is part of a religion that treats mercy like a sin? Wizard: Yes...I'm sure Death Battle would be right up his alley. Boomstick: However, if he gets blown apart, he's helpless! Especially if his head is removed from his body. Wizard: He typically relies on Kakuzu to reattach him whenever that happens...but unfortunately for him, he won't be getting his help in this fight. Boomstick: He also relies on Kakuzu to think for him...again, that's not going to help him here. Wizard: Onto the Death Battle. Death Battle Marluxia was relaxing in Castle Oblivion. Little did he know that at that very moment, he had been chosen for one of Hidan's crazy rituals. Suddenly, Hidan burst into his inner chambers. "What do you want?" asked Marluxia. "I'm going to kill you and then I'm going to mount your head on your wall!" exclaimed Hidan. Marluxia sighed. Not even Saix was this crazy. FIGHT! Hidan swung first, hoping to remove Marluxia's head from his body. However, Marluxia blocked it with his own scythe. "It seems that you're not the only one who wields a scythe..." stated Marluxia. "I heard that you've been sleeping with Zexion!" exclaimed Hidan. "What? That's ridiculous! I would never sleep with Zexion! If anything he's sleeping with Lexaeus!" shouted the eleventh member of Organization XIII. "Sure, you're not." taunted Hidan. "I'm so glad that Wizard and Boomstick are giving me the opportunity to kill you..." remarked Marluxia. "I can't die! I'm immortal!" bellowed the Akatsuki member. "Then I'll just have to improvise..." answered the Organization XIII member. Suddenly, he struck Hidan with a Blossom Shower. "Ow! Why is being hit by flower petals so painful?" remarked Hidan. "Trust me, I don't get it either." answered Marluxia. Marluxia then followed with a Death Scythe. "That hurts!" bellowed Hidan. However, Hidan managed to scrape Marluxia with his scythe. It was mildly painful. "Hahahahaha!" laughed the man. "What's so funny?" inquired Marluxia. Something told Marluxia that Hidan thought everything was funny whether it actually was funny or not. "Time for my ritual to begin!" exclaimed Hidan. "What ritual? What are you talking about?" asked the Nobody. "You're about to find out!" shouted the maniac. Hidan laid a mandala across his feet and he changed appearance to look like the Grim Reaper. "You're mine now!" exclaimed Hidan. Immediately, Hidan stabbed himself in the heart. However, though blood spurted out of Marluxia's chest, he did not die. "What?!" exclaimed Hidan. "I'm a Nobody. I don't have a heart...nor do I want to..." answered Marluxia. "Oh c'mon!" shouted the man. Marluxia then shoved Hidan out of the mandala. He then cut Hidan's head off. "I really wish that Kakuzu was here to help me right about now..." remarked Hidan. "He is not." answered Marluxia. Marluxia then proceeded to bury Hidan's head in a nearby pit. "Now I won't have to listen to him saying that I'm in love with Zexion...I don't even feel love!" exclaimed Marluxia. KO! Aftermath As Hidan said words that would get him kicked out of a church in a heartbeat, Marluxia went back to Castle Oblivion. Wizard: Well, I think the world is better off without Hidan. Boomstick: I'll say! Unfortunately for Hidan, he typically relies on Kakuzu to stitch him back together when he gets decapaitated...but he wasn't allowed to get help from Kakuzu for this fight, so it sucked to be him! Wizard: He also relies on his immortality to get him through his fights...which wasn't practical considering that he wasn't invulnerable. Boomstick: It was pretty clear that Marluxia was smarter than Hidan. He came up with a plot to use Sora against Xemnas! Wizard: Marluxia also had a much more varied arsenal than Hidan. Boomstick: Generally if Hidan wants to win a fight, he'll use his voodoo ritual to link with his opponent. He'll stab them in the heart...but unfortunately, Marluxia doesn't have a heart, so that wouldn't work! Wizard: It also helps that Marluxia had summons that he could use to attack Hidan. Hidan does not have summons of his own so he couldn't call on that for support. Boomstick; It looks like Marluxia is going to be planting flowers on Hidan's grave! Wizard: The winner is Marluxia. Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Joshua foote14 Category:Scythe duel Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:Brains vs Brawn Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles